


Control

by Dreamer in the Dark (Dream_Wreaver)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dreamer%20in%20the%20Dark
Summary: Control was something they both prized above all else, which was why handing it over was so difficult





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request sent to me on tumblr, so I'm migrating it here

Control. It was everything, to both of them. Something they prized over everything else. Unfortunately, it meant that when they began this… unconventional relationship of theirs there was always an unspoken tension. Neither of them could really lose themselves in the heat of passion because their grip on themselves was too overpowering. It also caused a rather odd desire in both of them, to want to dominate, to want to see the other come undone in ways they would never allow themselves. Despite their resolve for control and power they were surprisingly effective communicators. Maybe that was just a carry-over from their professional relationship. They told each other what they needed done, or wanted done, and then they worked out the best solution to their impasse. Well, every impasse except for this one.

Because again, neither of them prized anything so highly as maintaining control. Which meant that neither of them would ever willingly give up control. Not voluntarily. Having a tight grip on oneself meant they came across as a tad cold, but though they cared for one another their pride was too great. Though they both agreed that experimenting was something healthy and natural, and they had already indulged several fantasies of theirs, perhaps the most obvious one to come to grips with was the world where one surrendered themselves completely to their partner. Nathalie considered herself incredibly loyal, and willing to do just about anything for her boss. But to willingly place herself in his hands, knowing what she knew about him… even if she accepted why he did what he did, Nathalie wasn’t certain she was comfortable giving up that much control.

So it had come to this, a wager of all things. The loser would have to cede control of themselves for an entire night. The details and parameters of such things were unimportant, what was important was that Gabriel Agreste had one weakness Nathalie wasn’t afraid to exploit. His pride. So of course she would cater the wager to his whims, taking great care to make it seem an easy victory. Though, if his encounters with Ladybug and Chat Noir should have taught him anything, it was that there was no such thing as an easy victory. Gabriel lost the bet, and he was nothing if not a sore loser. It was a good thing for him that Nathalie was immune to childish insults like the ones he slung at her, he would have been more deeply remorseful than ever if he had thought he’d truly hurt her. But Nathalie couldn’t let such behavior go unchecked, so she had the perfect scenario in mind for him.

She made the necessary arrangements, gathering supplies. Thank goodness for the modern world, where everything could be found if you only knew where to look. And all through it she remained unaffected, even as he checked in with her, asking if she was truly mad at him. She replied in the negative always. Nathalie knew what he was like, for his love of control, he was an incredibly emotional man. His default emotions just happened to be anger and irritation. When she had everything all prepared, and was confident in her abilities with her plans, she let him know.

A simple email, with an urgent subject line. The email itself contained only two words, “It’s time”

That night, he showed up at her apartment. Unless he was feeling particularly eager, it was where they always met. Gabriel wanted no risks of anyone finding out anything about this. For all the world knew, he was still mourning the disappearance of his wife. And they would be right, but a relationship with her would not only cause a global scandal -irrevocably damaging the reputation of the brand- but it would also be seen by the press, and Adrien, that he was moving on. Which wasn’t the case, Gabriel still loved Emilie, still wanted to do everything in his power to get her back. Nathalie was… she wasn’t simply a convenience, it was more complicated for that. They had both agreed that feelings, if they entered the equation at all, would remain undiscussed by them.

She opened the door in a silk robe he’d given her, and her hair down. He took in her appearance, apparently noticing the stockings that peeped out from over the hem. Sheer black, a tease when coupled with the silk of her robe. He stood in the doorway for a moment, just gaping at her. Not that he would actually gape, but she could see the surprise in his eyes. Well, tonight was going to be full of surprises for him. She grabbed ahold of his necktie and yanked his face closer to hers, crushing her lips to his. After a brief moment, only long enough for him to want to respond, she broke away. Using her tight grip on his tie she hauled him into the apartment and had to restrain herself from slamming the door behind him. As it was though, she had swung him around, bracing herself against the door with him boxing her in. They continued to make out heavily, Nathalie wanted him weak and wanting before she really set in with his punishment. And the best part was was that she didn’t need a magical brooch to tell what he was feeling. Surprise, it was evident in his body language, in how his hands moved along her form. And then, uncertainty, was she forgetting their wager? Had the email been just her idea of a joke. Well, she would be laughing, and at his expense, but this was most certainly not a joke.

Again the broke the kiss, playfully pressing a finger against his lips. His tongue darted out and flicked at it. Well, well, he seemed eager. Maybe he was just eager to distract her so he wouldn’t have to go through with his penalty after all. Nathalie took Gabriel’s hand and led him to her room. Carefully she removed his necktie, and the brooch, setting it to the side on her nightstand, still in plain view. He didn’t like being without it, but she wasn’t exactly the type who liked having sex with her clothes on. There was too much sweat or other bodily fluids to worry about staining her wardrobe and she’d rather not deal with an extra load of laundry if it could be avoided. Nooroo had thankfully been left behind at the mansion.

Once he was completely naked from the waist up she pushed him back onto the bed. Nathalie had hidden her surprise under one of her pillows which she reached for even as she clambered atop him and started raining kisses everywhere she could reach. Slowly, she could feel him start to drop his guard, especially when she suckled right in the juncture where neck met shoulder. It was his favorite spot, though he’d never admit as much out loud. She ran her hand along his arm as her other hand reached for the cuffs.

Click. He stopped responding when he heard it. Immediately his gaze flitted over to where she had secured the manacle around his wrist. Metallic, but covered in leather, likely to keep him from chafing if he pulled against it.

“Nathalie?” he questioned.

“I told you didn’t I?” Nathalie teased, peppering kisses along his jaw as she looped the chain and free cuff around the wrought bar of her headboard and secured his other hand, “It’s time. You lost the bet, now you’re mine to do with as I please, and you have no control over the situation.” He was silent and his expression was inscrutable. And that was enough to make her second guess herself, “I mean, you don’t have to if you really don’t want to. This was a foolish wager all things considered, but we’re both so stubborn…” Nathalie instantly went for the key she’d stashed inside the night stand’s drawer.

“No,” his voice stopped her. Nathalie pushed a lock of frazzled hair back behind her ear and looked at him.

“No?” she repeated, “You’re sure?”

“You’re right,” he admitted, “We are both incredibly stubborn and self-possessed. Naturally it would take something as asinine a wager to get us to this point. But, a relationship in any form is about trust. And I do trust you.”

“So… do you want to do this?” Nathalie asked, wanting to be absolutely sure of his response.

“Do you?” he asked.

Nathalie breathed deeply, in and out. At last she admitted, “I do, and… I want you to have the same opportunity,”

“You want me, to control you?” Gabriel raised a brow, “I can’t say I’m disappointed to hear that, but don’t you think I control you enough at work?”

“That’s at work,” Nathalie replied, “It’s an entirely different mindset. When you order me to do something at work, I acquiesce without a second thought because that is what you pay me to do; take orders and do errands. When we’re like this,” she moved a hand between them, “It’s not the same. We’re not boss and employee, we’re…” and here she paused, trying and failing to find a more fitting word than, “lovers. But I know who you are, I know just how badly you can damage someone when you try. How cruel you can be when you have complete control over someone and, I’ll be frank; it frightens me.”

“You have to know I would never do that to you,” Gabriel told her.

“Do I though?” Nathalie asked, gripping her arms with her hands, “I’ve seen you akumatize one of your own employees, I’ve seen you akumatize yourself. What makes me any different?”

“I-” Gabriel sighed, “You know I can’t answer that. Just know that you _are_ different Nathalie. I wouldn’t manipulate the situation around you to make you upset. You’re too important to do that, I trust you too much. Or else I never would have let you in on the whole situation.”

“I know,” Nathalie sighed, “I just…”

“We all have doubts and fears,” Gabriel replied, “If you’re really afraid of doing this, we don’t have to.”

“No, no, I want to do this.”

“I do too,”

Nathalie took a steadying breath, “Alright then. Shall we continue?”

Experimentally he tugged at the restraint. The cuffs were comfortably tight, not so much as to be painful but not too loose as to allow his hand to slip through. But he couldn’t help the sass in his tone when he raised a brow at her, “Leather? Really?”

“Pleather, actually. Real leather would have taken too long, and I didn’t want to wait,” Nathalie answered as she slid back down his body, “I would be grateful if I were you. I seriously considered buying the fuzzy ones; in purple, no less,”

“How benevolent of you,” Gabriel retorted.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Nathalie chided, “Remember, _I’m_ the one with all the power tonight. And much as I enjoy your smart mouth, if you backsass me too much I’ll have to punish you.”

“And how would you plan on doing that?” he raised a brow at her, a smirk on his face as he pushed his limits.

“Keep it up and instead of putting your mouth to good use I’ll shut it up entirely,” Nathalie deadpanned. And he fell silent. Nathalie smirked, “That’s what I thought. Now, tell me, can you snap your fingers?”

He did as she asked, the sound clearly resonating in the otherwise silent room. Nathalie nodded, “Good, if in the event you do you find yourself unable to speak and things go too far, I want you to snap your fingers twice, okay?”

“And what if I _can_ speak?” he asked.

“I suppose we’ll use the ultimate trigger word for you. If it’s too much, say ‘miraculous’.”

He raised a brow, “Really?”

“I’d rather not hear you say ‘Ladybug’ or ‘Chat Noir’ while we do this, thank you very much,” Nathalie crossed her arms, “Or, you can pick another word, so long as it’s not the name of any superhero or other person,” she added pointedly.

“No, no, you’re in charge. Miraculous it is then,” Gabriel agreed, “So, now that you’ve got me all chained up, what do you plan to do with me?”

“First thing’s first, we’re going to finish setting up our ground rules. From this moment on, anytime you need to address me, you will do so by saying Mistress. If I give you an order, I expect you to follow it. Insubordination on your part will lead to a punishment resulting in delayed gratification for both of us. Understood?”

Gabriel was silent. And he was doing it to mock her.

“I said, _understood_?” she narrowed her eyes at him, “Remember, I have a spare room, and without me you aren’t getting out of that little bind.”

Gabriel sighed, “Yes Mistress,” he replied.

“Good,” she praised, “Secondly, remember; _you_ aren’t in control tonight, _I_ am. That doesn’t mean you have no power, if you really want me to stop, we’ll stop. But otherwise, I will control how things go.”

Gabriel nodded, “Yes Mistress.”

“Good, you’re a fast learner,” Nathalie nodded, “And now, on to the second matter of business.”

“What would that be Mistress?”

Nathalie couldn’t help the smirk that curled at the corner of her mouth. Her hands reached for the tightly done knot of her belt -done so to keep him from pulling at it and ruining the second surprise- and she undid it. With just her hands holding the wrapper closed she answered him as she let it drop, “Making you beg,”

Again. Gabriel wasn’t one to go physically slack-jawed. But she watched him come pretty damn close to it when he saw what she was wearing. Of all the things, this had taken the longest to get. She’d thought about going for leather, just to match the cuffs. But then she saw the one with lace and she was in love. It was a red bustier with burgundy silk ties keeping it together down her sternum. Covering the red satin like material was a black lace overlay. The pattern was with butterflies. And lying from the sides off her hips were garters, which clipped to the black stockings she wore. She’d almost considered wearing heels, but that would have been counterproductive in the long run.

“So,” she asked, almost conversationally, “What do you think?”

Gabriel swallowed, “It suits you Mistress,”

“I’m glad,” she smiled, glancing at his prone form, “Too bad the same can’t be said for you,”

“Mistress?”

“Those pants,” she fingered the red material at the hem near his ankle, even as her gaze lingered at the tent by his hips, “They look so uncomfortable, shall we get rid of them?”

“Yes Mistress,”

“Yes what?”

“I-” he opened his mouth, likely to protest that he’d already used her temporary title. And then it hit him what she wanted him to say. It was humiliating though. He wanted to order her to quit being such a tease. But he wasn’t in control tonight. And he didn’t want to stop enough to call the whole thing off, “Please Mistress, take them off.”

“Good boy,” she smirked, her lips red both from all the kissing they’d done and the stubborn remnant of her allegedly smear proof lipstick that clung to her mouth.

With deliberate slowness, she crawled up on top of the bed, on top of him. She hovered by his hips, her body settling most of its weight on his knees. One hand grasped a side of his pelvis, the other hovered by the bulge where the zipper lay. She paused, sitting back on her haunches and placing a finger against her lips. She tapped insistently against her lips, pondering how to go about it. Nathalie already knew how she wanted to do it, she just wanted to torture him. After a few more moments of unnecessary deliberation she leaned forward and caught the zipper’s tab between her teeth; which she pulled down with deliberate aching slowness, allowing her breath to ghost over the part of him that was most wanting for her attention. Gabriel groaned, perhaps a tad exaggeratedly, at her ministrations. Nathalie quickly divested him of the remaining clothes. And there he sat: one of the most powerful men in Paris, one of the most influential designers in the world, the biggest threat to public safety in recent memory -naked on her bed and utterly immobile. The things she could do to him, the very idea was dizzying as it rushed through her veins, making her body tremble with anticipation. But, she wasn’t above teasing him more. She wondered how long she might make the effects last,

“Alright Mister Agreste,” she purred, “What would you like me to do next?”

“I- me?” now he seemed confused. She didn’t blame him, after all the talk of her being the one in control now she was asking him what he wanted from her.

“Yes, you see…” she shrugged helplessly, “I have so many wonderful options I just don’t know what to choose. We could get right to the fun part, or…” she temptingly tapped her lips as she pondered a moment, “We could see just how much stamina you have. What do you want me to do?”

“I… I... “ he was at a loss for words, and for a man so decisive he was now utterly unable to choose. It wasn’t as though she was offering something new, they had done such things before for each other, many times in fact. But between the options and the outfit and the cuffs around his wrists Gabriel was finding it incredibly h- _difficult_ to concentrate.

“Hmm…” Nathalie pouted as she received no response. Then she shrugged, “Oh well, if you can’t decided I guess I’ll just help myself. Then again, I wouldn’t want you to feel left out,” with what she planned on doing there was absolutely no way. She just wanted to get as good as she was planning to give. But then, this outfit had one more secret up its metaphorical sleeve.

Once again she crawled onto the bed, placing kisses here and there along his thigh as she traveled up it. Nathalie stopped when she was at eye level with his erection. She pressed just a single kiss to the head and then continued on her way.

“Wait-” Gabriel protested before he could help himself.

Nathalie paused, “What is it?” she asked.

“I thought…” Gabriel trailed off. They both knew what he was thinking, what he now _knew_ he wanted, “Mistress weren’t you going to-”

“Do you want me to?”

“If my Mistress would be pleased to do it,”

It was a backwards, roundabout way of asking what he wanted while still trying to adhere to the rules she’d laid out for him.

“Don’t worry,” Nathalie soothed, “You’ll get what you want. But you know what they say in the business world,” she held out a moment while keeping his stare level with her own, “Quid pro quo.”

She removed all but one pillow out from under his head so he was laying in a more or less flat position as compared to the seated one from earlier. Then, she backed down to his hips again. Over the many times she had done this she learned exactly what he liked, and so she did just the opposite. Long, languid flicks of her tongue over his heated skin while he panted above her. A pace which surely felt never ending, because it was there but it just wasn’t enough. For a few moments, she managed to keep it up. It was quickly discovered though that in this situation neither of them really had the patience for playing games. So Nathalie dispensed with it with no apology,

“You know, I wanted to continue teasing you, but I don’t think I have the patience for that. So,” without any further preamble she rose up and sank herself down upon him. All without removing her clothes.

“Wait, don’t tell me,” Gabriel asked, “Are those-”

“Yes, yes they are,” Nathalie replied, “It’s exciting isn’t it? Can you feel how the fabric rubs against your skin?”

Gabriel bit his lip tight. It was one of the few tells he had, especially when they were having sex. And Nathalie should have figured, his version of dirty talk involved fashion. It should have been obvious, should have been, but she had it now. And a dominant smirk was her reaction,

“Oh, I get it,” she whispered, leaning over and bracing her hands on his chest so she could keep up the rhythm, “Is that what you like?” she teased, “Should I tell you how it feels to have such high quality lace scratch against you as I move, or would you rather feel it for yourself?”

Again he kept silent, but the tension in his jaw was visible. Nathalie chuckled quietly as she pressed a kiss against its corner, “Come on Gabriel,” she goaded, “Tell your mistress what you like. You do want it, don’t you?” no response, “Really? Well, alright then,” and gradually she slowed herself until she came to a full stop astride him. She watched as instinctively his hands moved -likely aiming for her own hips- only to cause the chain to rattle loudly when the handcuffs stopped him.

“What?” Nathalie asked, tilting her head to the side in a coquettish manner, “What is it you want Gabriel? I can’t do anything if you don’t ask for it,”

“I-” Gabriel began, “Please Mistress,” he ground out, “Release my hands,”

‘Why?” Nathalie pressed, “Do you want to touch me?”

“Yes,” he submitted, “Very much so,”

“Are you sure it isn’t the bustier you want to touch,”

“Not unless it’s on you,” he replied, “And look at that, it must be my lucky day,”

“I ought to punish you for that,” Nathalie murmured as she guided herself out of him and retrieved the key, “But to be honest, I want it too. Just remember,“ she added as she leaned over and inserted the key into the lock, releasing the latch on one cuff, “I’m still in charge,”

“It’s a refreshing change of pace,” Gabriel admitted, “And one I’m keen to see through,”

“You’re still alright with this then?”

“I would have thought the answer to that obvious,”

Before she could help herself Nathalie blushed, “I’d rather have verbal confirmation, just to be safe,”

“Yes Mistress,” he told her, voice almost singsong in manner, “I still want this, still want you.”

Nathalie let out a silent sigh of relief. It was nerve wracking to try something new. It was why she’d started out small, with just the restraints. But to know he was just as into it as she was, there was comfort in that fact. She kissed him deeply, then resumed her place atop him. His hands began at her hips, meanwhile she leaned over and braced herself to keep steady while he roamed. His fingers caressed the material, lingering near the lace butterflies at her breasts. Inadvertently -though Nathalie was certain he knew what he was doing- he played with their peaks as well. The stops and confirmations that it was alright to continue were about as a good a way as edging as any for them, so when they actually began to finish it didn’t take long. Nathalie collapsed on top of Gabriel, exhausted by the strain in her legs and arms. Gabriel’s arms came around her and comfortingly stroked a path down her back. They’d yet to separate.

“Are we done role playing?” Gabriel asked.

“I think I’m good for the night,” Nathalie replied, “How was it?”

“It was good,” Gabriel replied, “Not that I’m comparing it to anything. It was good on its own merits. I felt good. Did you?”

‘I have to admit,” Nathalie answered, “Having power over you of all people is quite intoxicating.”

“I can imagine it is,” Gabriel chuckled, “Might we be able to do this again?”

“I don’t know, are you willing to give up control?”

“Not every time we do this, but sometimes, yes. Would you be willing to do the same?”

“You want us to trade off?” Nathalie asked, “That could probably work. So the next time you want to be in control?”

“If you don’t mind, yes. A question though, how comfortable are you with pain?”

“How severe is the pain?”

“Light,” he promised, “There’s something I’ve been dying to try with you,” his fingers had somehow drifted to her behind, giving express meaning to what his words only implied.

Nathalie thought it over, “I don’t know,” she replied, “But I’m willing to try if you are. You’ll stop if I ask you to, right?”

“Would you have stopped had I asked?” Gabriel countered.

“So long as you used the safeword, yes,”

“Then you can expect the same from me,” Gabriel answered, “Do you want to come up with a different one?”

“I think the one we have is fine. Just try not to get distracted by that fact the next time you send out an akuma.”

“I think I’ll be too busy to send out an akuma for the next little bit anyways. You are insatiable, and I find it very refreshing.”

“I’m only about as insatiable as you are,” Nathalie parried, “Are you ready to go again?”

“I could be persuaded, if you were to take that oh so lovely outfit of yours off.”

“Everything?”

“Almost,” he replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “But please, leave the stockings on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Until next time everyone


End file.
